Anything He Asks
by hummerhouse
Summary: Mikey can always find ways to surprise his big brother. Rated for TCest. Leo/Mikey Preview art by the amazing MomoRawrr.


Anything He Asks

"If I asked you to do something for me, would you?" Mikey asked.

Leo was used to his youngest brother's randomness and therefore wasn't surprised by that question coming out of the blue. It was well past midnight and the pair were in the middle of the roof top community gardens, weeding a plot of ground as payment for the fresh vegetables they were about to harvest.

Mikey had been silent for a record breaking ten minutes but now it appeared boredom had gotten the better of him.

Without missing a beat, Leo answered, "Not if what you want is in direct violation of something Master Splinter told _you_ to do."

"It's not anything like that," Mikey said, looking up at Leo with a serious expression on his face. "I guess what I meant is, would you do anything for me? Like, am I important to you?"

Leo finished pulling a clump of grass from the dirt, depositing it in a bucket before glancing at Mikey.

"Oh," Leo said with a flash of understanding. "Of course you are, Mikey. And yes, I would do anything for you. I love you."

"I know you do and I love you too," Mikey said in a distracted manner, as though his mind was focused elsewhere. "But you know, like anything? No limits?"

Not sure what was going on in Mikey's head but growing concerned with the roundabout way Mikey was approaching him, Leo said, "No limits. I would do anything for you. I would die for you and you should know that by now."

"I'd die for you too," Mikey said, sounding relieved. "So, um, I wanna ask you to do something for me – for us."

Leo returned to pulling weeds, thankful that Mikey's voice had taken on a slightly more normal tone.

"I want to go home at some point tonight, Mikey. Pull weeds," Leo reminded his brother.

Mikey looked down and realized he'd come close to ripping a tomato plant out of the ground. "Oops."

Once Mikey had started working again, Leo said, "If you have something to ask then ask. You've never before beaten around the bush so much when you've wanted a favor." Leo smirked. "'Beaten around the bush', get it? Gardens?"

Mikey groaned. "Lame bro'. Leave the jokes to me." Taking a deep breath, Mikey's next sentence tumbled out of his mouth in a rush. "I want you to get a Prince Albert ring."

Leo had been on his knees, stretching to reach a bind weed, when he sorted out the individual words from the flow that had left his brother's mouth. Very slowly he sat back on his heels and turned to stare at Mikey.

"You want me to get my penis pierced?" Leo asked incredulously.

Mikey frowned at him. "Wow, try not to sound so enthused."

"Pardon my astonishment at having my partner ask me to stick a sharp object into my dick," Leo said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't have to do the piercing yourself," Mikey was quick to explain. "I'm sure Don would be happy to take care of that part if only to make sure the operation is sterile."

Leo rubbed at his forehead, a sure sign of agitation, and smeared dirt on his face in the process. He was trying to figure out how to respond, but his brain felt a little fogged.

"Mikey . . . ." Leo's mouth closed before anything else got out since he wasn't sure what he'd been about to say.

"Why are you hesitating?" Mikey asked. "You just said you'd do anything for me."

"I see now I should have qualified that," Leo said carefully. "Michelangelo, I would do anything for you that you need or is necessary."

"What if your idea of need and mine aren't the same? Maybe I'm worried our sex life will get mundane," Mikey said.

"I'm not sure how I can convince you that you needn't worry about that, other than to tell you that it won't happen. You mean the world to me and all you'll ever have to do is be yourself to get my motor running," Leo explained. "Please understand that everyone has their limits, and mine is having anything sharp near my dick."

Mikey listened to his brother's speech, his expression a complete deadpan. As Leo finished, he had a sinking feeling in his gut that Mikey was simply being polite, but wasn't relinquishing his crazy idea.

"Okay, so anything other than cock piercing," Mikey said, summing up what he'd heard though it wasn't necessarily what Leo had been trying to convey. "How about a tattoo? Not on your dick of course, 'cause that would break the rule about sharp stuff. I gotta say though, that would look totally cool if you had my name tattooed on your cock. Maybe not the whole thing even though it would fit 'cause you're totally big enough, but maybe my nickname in kanji."

For a second after Mikey stopped speaking, Leo just looked at him. Mikey returned the look, his expression resembling that of a very hopeful puppy.

"No tattoo," Leo finally said. "Anywhere. When I said I'd do anything, I meant anything necessary to your well-being. I shouldn't have to mark myself to prove I love you."

Mikey frowned, his demeanor wilting in disappointment. "I can't ask you to get a nipple ring 'cause you don't have one, or an earring 'cause you don't have one of those either." He brightened suddenly. "How about your tongue? You could get your tongue pierced and no one would ever know. That would feel totally awesome when you're sucking my dick."

"As exciting as that idea is to you, I don't want to pierce any part of my body. I'm just being honest with you," Leo said softly. Seeing Mikey's face fall again, Leo became worried that he was upsetting his lover. Curious, he asked, "Would you get a tattoo for me?"

Mikey sat up straight and fixed Leo with a glare. "Heck no! Tattoos are identifying marks dude. That's the first thing they put on a police wanted flyer. I don't want to make it easier for the cops to spot me."

Leo gawked at him, completely flabbergasted. "You're a mutant turtle, Mikey. I think that would be enough of an identifier for the police."

His brother seemed to contemplate that point as he muttered, "Oh yeah . . . ."

With growing concern, Leo leaned towards Mikey and said, "Look, if this is really that important to you, maybe I can make some sort of concession."

"Like what?" Mikey asked. "You know what I really want."

The thought of having a needle thrust through any part of his penis made Leo blanch, but it was starting to look as though his little brother really did need him to make that sacrifice.

"I . . . I guess I c . . . could . . . ." Leo began, stuttering heavily.

Suddenly Mikey burst out laughing and Leo's mouth snapped shut in stunned surprise.

"Dude," Mikey chortled, "it was totally a gag! I like you just the way you are. I just wanted to see if I could get you to say yes."

As soon as Leo's brain unscrambled enough to realize he wasn't going to have to take one for team Mikey, he growled, "You were stringing me along?"

"Yeah bro'," Mikey said. "If Raph could have seen your face, he would never call you 'fearless' again."

Leo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's a good way to ensure you sleep alone for the next month."

"Aw come on Leo," Mikey said, his eyes sparkling. "You should know I'd never expect you to do anything that drastic. I can think of all kinds of things we can do to spice things up without resorting to anything so permanent."

Leo stood up slowly, brushing the dirt from his knee pads. Mikey stared up at him, starting to wonder if he'd gone too far.

"You know something, Mikey?" Leo asked in a carefully measured tone. "So can I."

In a flying tackle, Leo grabbed Mikey and drove his brother into the dirt between rows of staked tomatoes, pinning him to the ground.

"Hey!" Mikey yelped as Leo nipped at his throat.

"I'm adapting to your idea," Leo murmured against Mikey's skin. "I'm marking my territory."

There were no further protests from the youngest turtle.


End file.
